Juste un moment
by LauraRoslinAdama
Summary: Juste un moment entre un homme et une femme sur New Caprica.


Hey tous le monde ! Voici ma deuxième fanfic, toujours une traduction, l'histoire d'origine est de Ellie5192 . Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et les mauvaises tournures de phrases, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires !

Comme d'habitude, BSG ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages.

Enjoy !:D

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi » murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux, embrassant son front avant de jeter son bras sur le côté du lit étroit. Son autre bras était toujours sous son buste, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, leurs corps nus caché par un fin drap.

Il chercha dans son sac de voyage sur le col sans pour autant trop bouger, il en sortit un livre, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas lu. Il lui tendit le livre, elle roula sur son dos se mettant sur le côté pour pouvoir lire la couverture, son coude quand à lui plié pour pouvoir placer sa main dans ses cheveux. Le drap restait sagement sur leur deux corps, coincé sous ses aisselles, il ne doutait pas de sa confiance en soi, mais il faisait vraiment froid dehors donc le drap était indispensable.

« The Untold Sewer Boys » lit-elle, en tournant le livre pour regarder l'autre page de couverture.

« Je l'ai lu il y a longtemps. Je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup, mais je me souviens que je l'ai beaucoup aimé. »

« Il ne va pas rester très longtemps ici, tu sais » dit-elle en souriant et en regardant le sol poussiéreux.

« Je ne m'en soucie pas trop, c'est le tiens. »

« Tu ne prête jamais tes livres » dit-elle, en souriant à ce souvenir.

« C'est un cadeau » dit-il doucement.

Elle fut soudainement prit d'un fous rire, mettant le livre devant sa bouche pour essayer de contrôler son rire. Il se permit de rire avec elle, léger et quelques petits gloussements. Ses épaules tremblaient et elle ferma les yeux, posant une main sur sa poitrine pour s'arrêter.

« Donc c'est une offrande de paix ? » demanda-t-elle avec joie tout en agitant le livre. Tous deux souriaient toujours.

« Considère que c'est un lot de consolation » dit-il, presque en riant encore.

« Pour mes longues nuits solitaires ? »

Ils continuèrent de rire, car aucun des deux n'avaient été particulièrement collant et ils ne s'étaient jamais pris la tête par rapport à leur fonctions et leur responsabilité. Ils étaient tous les deux trop mature pour commencer à faire des demandes déraisonnables.

« Tu es sur que tu iras bien ? » demanda-t-il, et même si il disait cela sous une forme de taquinerie elle savait très bien qu'il était sincère au fond.

Jetant le livre sur le côté de son lit, elle roula jusqu'à arriver contre son corps, sa main contre sa poitrine et son menton contre son épaule. Elle lui sourit.

« Je trouverais bien un moyen » dit-elle doucement. Les yeux de Bill scrutèrent son visage, ses cheveux étaient encore un peu fouillis, son visage était clair mais ses joues étaient encore un peu rose.

« Après tout, l'absence rend le cœur plus affectueux » ajouta-t-elle avec gaieté. Elle plaça son mollet nu contre sa jambe. Elle reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine, tout en laissant échapper un léger rire puis un soupir.

Il embrassa à nouveau ses cheveux en signe de réponse, faisant courir ses doigts contre son dos. Après un moment, elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement un son qu'il associa avec son bonheur et son bien-être du moment. Il poursuivit ses légères caresses, tout en regardant la légère lampe de chevet diffusant une lumière chaude sous la tente, l'esprit délicieusement vide. Après un moment, il ferma les yeux.

« Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à tout cela » chuchota-t-il, sachant qu'elle pensait la même chose, sachant qu'elle n'oublierait pas cette nuit.

« Mm-hmm » fredonna-t-elle.

Demain, il deviendra à nouveau l'Amiral et elle retournera dans sa classe, et ils ne se retrouveront pas avant qu'ils ne puissent se laisser aller, parce que son temps était trop précieux pour le peuple qu'il passe son temps hors de son vaisseau pour une escapade romantique.

Demain, ils se réveilleront et se toucheront doucement, savourant, avant de s'habiller et de se séparer. Et ce n'est pas grave, pensa-t-il, parce que pour le moment ils étaient encore calme et silencieux, ce qui était bien plus profond que n'importe quelle histoire de tourbillon d'amour. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, c'était bien aussi, car il pensait que c'était réciproque. Il sourit à nouveau contre ses cheveux, ses doigts toujours caressant son dos.

Elle soupira lorsqu'elle tomba encore un peu plus dans le sommeil, et il sentit la paix l'envahir pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

FIN.


End file.
